


Falling

by charkbites



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, aomine's falling so okay yeah why not let's use falling, happy belated birthday to my dearest aiboo!, i have no idea how to title, sorry i'm one month late omg bye forever, there is maybe 0.1 percent romance in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charkbites/pseuds/charkbites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a moment of silence in which he briefly wonders if Kise has dropped off the face of the earth or maybe just left, though he doubts that since he hears no ruffling of bags whatsoever, or maybe he fell asleep upon laying his head wherever he's laying his head. That would be record time fast, and Kise must be a really light sleeper, then, is he an early riser too, or--</p><p>The thought is abruptly cut off, and he furrows his brows, squeezes his eyes shut tighter to get rid of all thoughts and images that has nothing to do with sleeping. That's his only concern right now. Sleeping. He's lost out on many minutes already, time is valuable and all that shit, so he can't continue being part of the awake, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterinmyveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyveins/gifts).



> this work is for a friend, actually, i have owed this for a month plus and i only really finished now. i'm so sorry, britcchi, i'm guilty as charged, let the jury take me sob  
> but i really hope it's alright, and that the story's still acceptable omg  
> aomine you are a tough dumb kid to crack
> 
> anyway, happy super belated birthday, britcchi, and i really hope you'll enjoy this!

"It's Kise!" 

"Uh huh," comes the muffled drawl, and he turns from his side to lie face up, one arm slinging across his face as he tips in and out of unconsciousness.

"Aominecchi! It's _Kise_!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," his voice is laced with annoyance when he speaks, but who could blame him when that irritating high-pitched tone is basically resonating in his ear? It takes a sigh and a few unmoving moments before he groans, finally giving up and allowing his arm to fall away. Honestly, why did he even think to try? Kise wouldn't shut up ever, it's not Aomine's first day knowing the blond. Trying to sleep when he's around, maybe when he disappears off the face of the Earth.

"What do you want?" He mutters, voice rough and cutting and impatient as his eyes move to focus on Kise's face. And he's glaring, because guess what? It's not Kise's first day knowing Aomine either.

He should know better than to disrupt his peaceful sleep. No, really. He is _pissed._

The cheerful smile does nothing to appease him, and he's really, seriously, honest-to-god, going to murder Kise if he's woken up for nothing.

But Kise doesn't even falter, that little shit, and it's unnerving to the point that he wonders if he hasn't shown Kise enough, of how much of an asshole he can be, because the blond just doesn't leave him alone, does he?

"Just wanted to call your name, Aominecchi! And to make sure you knew I was here. I came up to keep you company, but it's too boring if you're just gonna sleep!"

_Boring_ , he says. A scoff is sounded silently; a breath of air released in disbelief, and Aomine's tone is sarcastic when he speaks.

"Well _sorry_ for having such an uninteresting pastime. Wasn't my idea an idiotic blond decided to follow me up here."

The overly dramatic look on Kise's face makes his lips twitch up just the slightest bit, a tilt of the corners up as he smirks. He can guess what's coming. It's going to be entertaining.

"That's rude, Aominecchi!" And the rise in Kise's voice is _so_ amusing, "I'm insulted!"

"Yeah, well," he sighs, propping his legs up and crossing one over the other, "maybe you should leave me alone then."

"What -- No! That'll defeat the entire purpose!"

_Damn._ He had expected this, though. Up till now, Aomine still doesn't know if Kise is stupidly oblivious to things or if he just didn't give a shit. If the latter, then Aomine definitely has to see him in a new light, cause Kise would actually have balls.

"Do what you want."

The pleased look on his teammate's face doesn't annoy him as much as it should, as much as he wants it to -- his fists clench tight and Aomine rolls over, laying face down and dispatching Kise from his view.

Not from his mind, though. Hardly ever from his mind.

How bothersome.

As he hears the ground beside him clack with something, he turns his head, watching in earnest surprise when Kise lowers himself down, back knocking against the rooftop floor silently. His bag is a little off to the side, placed neatly beside Aomine's with said male's basketball between them.

His eyes travel to meet golden hues, one brow raised, only to widen his navy orbs at the wide grin Kise has playing on his lips. It's one of the few times he's ever felt surprised, and to think it's due to something Kise did -- yeah, this boy is something, alright, drawing reactions out of the great Aomine Daiki without even seemingly trying.

The thought goes as soon as it comes, though, and he rolls his eyes, arms moving to cross behind his head in an uncaring manner. Because that's just it -- he doesn't care. He doesn't see why he should, anyway.

With that in mind, playing like a broken record, Aomine relaxes. Heck yeah, he doesn't give a crap. Navy hues slip close and a wild grin takes place, tension completely disappearing.

That is, until he feels Kise make himself comfortable beside him. Aomine doesn't react, but he isn't sleeping either. He just stays still and silent, waiting to see what move the other would make.

"Fine."

But the voice is admittedly soft, even gentle, that once again catches him off-guard. His shoulders lock in place, and an unsure look flits pass his face. He doesn't know what it is, but something in Kise's voice, Kise's _tone,_ makes an unsettling emotion settle in his chest. It doesn't exactly sound like admiration, but it also doesn't sound like amusement. If Aomine must find a word to describe the emotions found in the blond's statement, he has to say that the closest one would have to be _fondness._ Though it's highly improbable, mostly because Kise is fond of a lot of people. Aomine knows he's being contradicting, but the thing is -- The thing is, he hears something _different,_ and shit, dare he admit it, _reserved._ As if Kise would never use this kind of tone loosely. As if Kise would never use this kind of tone with just anyone.

There's a tangled knot forming inside him, a ball of lead in his stomach that makes him stay exceptionally still, eyes opened in slits. He doesn't know what Kise's trying to do, but he's not about to guess either. He flips over with a sigh, released with a held breath, his infamous scowl already present on his lips. This is just getting troublesome, now. There are unknown feelings beginning to seep into the atmosphere around them, and Aomine is starting to become aware and bothered by them, except he doesn't want to think about it now or ever. He just wants to nap. Damn Kise for being so noticeable.

"Fine," he repeats, shoots back, and watches as brows press together in confusion before parting with a grin. He doesn't understand how Kise can be so happy all the time. It's a little … unnerving. Like how the sun is unnerving, because it gives him headaches, and yeah, Kise's like the sun because Kise gives him headaches. He's bright and burning, too, shining down on anyone who crosses his path and Aomine comes to the conclusion that there are too many similarities and Kise should just be the sun itself.

One arm moves to support his head as Aomine finally closes his eyes, blocking out the view of softly lighted orbs and hair that looks so smooth he almost wants to run a hand through it, instead shifting to make himself comfortable on the rooftop floor as he leans his weight onto his makeshift pillow and tries to ignore the movements he hears coming from opposite him.

There is a moment of silence in which he briefly wonders if Kise has dropped off the face of the earth or maybe just left, though he doubts that since he hears no ruffling of bags whatsoever, or maybe he fell asleep upon laying his head wherever he's laying his head. That would be record time fast, and Kise must be a really light sleeper, then, is he an early riser too, or--

The thought is abruptly cut off, and he furrows his brows, squeezes his eyes shut tighter to get rid of all thoughts and images that has nothing to do with sleeping. That's his only concern right now. Sleeping. He's lost out on many minutes already, time is valuable and all that shit, so he can't continue being part of the awake, really.

But Kise has to speak up then, of course, he exists to make Aomine's life more miserable, and it comes out gentle, a little sleepy, that makes him think that if he ever becomes a cop in the future, the first person he's going after would be Kise Ryouta.

"Goodnight," he hears, soft, and his lungs constrict, because even from here, he can feel the warmth Kise is emanating, that gets his eyelids heavy way too fast and wrestles his emotions into submission, only overtook by sleepiness, and he wants to tell Kise that _it's not even night yet, idiot_ , but he's yawning and he's tipping slowly over the edge, courtesy of Kise's soothing voice and body heat. "Aominecchi."

He can't really believe himself, when his lips part subconsciously and slurred words spill out, he knows he's going to sorely regret it and he could only pray to god that Kise is far too gone to hear him properly, or that the blond doesn't remember when he wakes, because he's responding in his own gentle tone, very much gruff still, but raw, and he's just so ready to spend his entire life slumbering like this, so he thinks it's okay for now, that it's okay for Kise to hear this.

"Night," he murmurs quietly, only for the two of them to hear, "Kise."


End file.
